


Kwiaty pomarańczy w żyłach

by prouvaire_nif



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dark, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Trigger warnin, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif
Summary: Camille szczerze mówiąc był zadowolony z tego, że może umrzeć tak ładnie. I to jeszcze z powodu nieodwzajemnionej miłości. Doprawdy, powinien Maxime'owi wysłać w podziękowaniu kwiaty...
Relationships: Camille Desmoulins/Maximilien Robespierre
Kudos: 5





	Kwiaty pomarańczy w żyłach

Camille'owi zdarzało się fantazjować.

Jak zasypia w wannie z otwartymi żyłami. Jak przedawkowuje tabletki; którekolwiek z tych, które matka gromadziła w szafce. Jak świat pozbywa się ciężaru nazwiskiem Desmoulins.

Wiedział, że nic po fantazjowaniu, jeśli ręce czasem zbyt bardzo mu się trzęsły by chwycić za długopis, a co dopiero żyletkę.

Ale najczęściej fantazjował o tym, jak śmierć rozrywa go od środka.

Łza spadła z jego brody, ginąc w koszuli. Nabrał oddech przez usta. Drobne kwiaty wędrujące pod skórą wzdłuż jego żył boleśnie przeciskały się przez ciało i chociaż oblicze miał zadowolone, Camille mógł jedynie płakać z bólu.

Płakać i się uśmiechać.

Ostatni raz się w ten sposób uśmiechał, gdy Danton pozwolił mu zapalić.

Papierosów też mu brakowało. Stara dobra uspokajająca nikotyna. Max pachniał nikotyną. Pachniał papierosami, ponieważ któraś z jego sióstr nie mogła rzucić. Troskliwy brat z niego.

Troskliwy człowiek.

Camille wiedział, jak zareagowałby Max gdyby go teraz zobaczył.

Kącik ust uniósł mu się jeszcze wyżej, formując w policzku dołek, który nadawał twarzy Camille'a pewnego młodzieńczego wdzięku.

Max by się załamał. Ale czy Camille nie załamywał go nieustannie? Przecież to kwiaty pomarańczy przesuwały się w jego krwioobiegu. Białe, delikatne jak on sam. Już niedługo miały się niczym pasożyt dostać do płuc.

A stamtąd? Słodka droga wyzwolenia.

Camille nawet nie musiał siedzieć z otwartymi żyłami w wannie by być zadowolony z takiego stanu rzeczy. A wystarczyło się zakochać.

Który to pisarz powiedział "Miłość - tyś słodkie cierpienie. Duszy nieutulona udręko"? Camille mógłby posłać mu kwiaty. Bukiet zakrwawionych pomarańczy.

Nabrał znów oddechu przez usta. Powinien się uspokoić...

Tęsknił za Maxem, nie ukrywał tego. Zawsze lepiej działał z nim, niż bez niego, nawet załamując się nieustanie, że przyjaciel o wszystkim wie i go nienawidzi. Że popiera takie wyjście od zakrwawionej wanny.

Nawet Max nie był tak okrutny. To Camille i głowa Camille'a tak twierdziły. Max by się załamał.

A może Camille chciał jego załamania? Chciał, by Maximilien wreszcie poczuł się, jak on czuł się z każdą sekundą przebywając obok niego?

Uciążliwy ból zakłuł go w sercu powoli rozrywając mięsień.

Jeszcze trochę, Camille.

Już niedługo.

Może Max przyniesie mu jakiegoś ładnego kwiatka na grób?

Coś niewinnego, delikatnego jak on sam. Zdecydowanie nie kwiaty pomarańczy, które rozrywały go od wewnątrz tak rozkosznie. Ale biel? Biel to dobry kolor. Do ślubu się idzie w bieli.

A więc biel. I róże. Lubił róże.

Camille potarł nos, zamyślony. Ostatnim szarpnięciem sił wstał z łazienkowych kafelków i od razu pociemniało mu przed oczami. Cud, że się nie przewrócił.

Po chwili jednak odetchnął i ruszył naprzód, przemykając szybko po zimnej podłodze do wnętrza mieszkania. Wpadłszy do sypialni niemal automatycznie odnalazł notes i szybko przekartkował kilkanaście zapisanych gęstym, urywanym pismem stronnic.

Wszystkie dotyczyły Maxa i powinien je zapewne spalić.

Zrobi to przed śmiercią.

Wyrwał kartkę, nie patrząc, że na rogu widnieje data zapisana wcześniej.

_Białe róże na mój grób _

Miał nadzieję, że Max uchyli się przynajmniej do tej prośby zmarłego.

Pewnie tak. W końcu najkochańszy z niego człowiek.

Camille przymnął ciężkie powieki, skradając się z powrotem do łazienki z kwiatami rzemrzącymi w żyłach.

Jeszcze trochę, Camille.

Jeszcze trochę i będziesz wolny.

To całkowicie prawda. Że miłość wyzwala.

Camille wyczerpany kolejnym atakiem zasnął z głową opartą o zimny brzeg wanny, z umysłem wypełnionym zapachem pomarańczy i zielonymi oczami, które spoglądały na niego łagodniej, niż - jak sądził - w rzeczywistości.

I ciszą wokół siebie, której tak uporczywie pragnął.

**Author's Note:**

> Czy ja się muszę tłumaczyć czy po prostu "hej najwyraźniej moim kinkiem jest dręczenie Camille'a" wystarczy? Mam nadzieję że macie dobry dzień yo <3


End file.
